La niña que seguía al demonio
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: Trató de no perder la fe. Sin embargo ese día su señor no llegó, ni ese año… ni al siguiente. Sólo estaban sus regalos, pero nunca su señor Sesshōmaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>La niña que seguía al demonio.<strong>

_"Nadie tiene tanta necesidad de una sonrisa, como aquel que no sabe sonreír a los demás"._

_ -Anónimo._

* * *

><p>La niña que seguía al demonio.<p>

Así era como se le conocía; no Rin, ella no tenía un nombre ante los demás, o al menos eso parecía, siempre evitando mencionarlo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, sí hubo un momento en el que sólo era Rin y tenía amigos, muchos; no solamente al señor Jaken y Ah-Un. El señor Sesshōmaru no contaba, pues era eso, su señor.

Era en momentos como este, sentada sobre la mullida yerba y con esa brisa que solía haber cada tarde de otoño, que le gustaba rememorar cómo había sido su vida desde que su Señor llegó a ella.

**_Capítulo 1_**

Sus padres eran mercaderes humildes, de esos que van de una aldea a otra, comprando y revendiendo cosas, transportándose en una carreta. Rin amaba esa carreta, siempre le había gustado la sensación de sus pies colgando al aire.

Pues así fue, que en uno de los tantos viajes que había hecho en sus ocho años de edad, que una banda de ladrones los atacó mientras iban por un desolado camino, a decir verdad, ya había sido mucha su suerte dado que nunca les habían ni siquiera asaltado (algo raro en esos tiempos de guerrillas y conflictos al por mayor).

Y ella aún ahora no conseguía entender por qué era la única que no había muerto en ese ataque, con su infantil inocencia solía preguntarse «_¿por qué no fui con ellos?»_ De la misma manera en que se preguntaba por qué el cielo es azul o porqué si las gallinas tienen alas no vuelan.

Si bien no murió ese día gracias a que sus padres la protegieron con sus cuerpos y vidas, se cuestionaba a menudo sino habría sido mejor perecer a su lado. Probablemente se desmayó y los delincuentes la dieron por muerta (el lastimero estado en el que se encontraba fácilmente habría sustentado la suposición) cuando volvió en sí se estaba tirada, junto a los cuerpos de sus progenitores.

Un remolino de horror, dolor y un sinfín de emociones que no supo descifrar en aquel entonces la embargó, la sangre que bañaba el suelo le provocó unas inmensas ganas de vomitar (al igual que el olor a muerte).

Gritó, pero sólo se escuchó en su cabeza. Era como si el sonido se quedara atrapado, vibrante en su garganta pero atrapado por un pequeño demonio que no lo dejaba salir.

Anduvo a gatas, tratando de no hacer ruido y así despertar algún animal salvaje que le diera el golpe final, no podía saber con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, hasta que logró localizar una pequeña aldea, pero debió ser bastante, tenía las rodillas y manos con raspones sangrantes sin contar que el sol quemaba la piel sin piedad alguna.

Llegó hasta una anciana que tenía aspecto de bonachona, la cual curó con cuidado sus heridas y vendó para evitar que se lastimara todavía más, le dio de comer y permitió pasar un tiempo ahí. Después de ello, tuvo que ayudar a acarrear leña o limpiar los establos para ganarse la comida y el techo, «_nada es gratis, hija, y menos la vida»_ le había dicho la anciana, y así lo hizo, trabajó tan duro como se podía a su edad.

Y de esa manera, fue que conoció a su señor; una mañana cualquiera mientras recogía leños en el bosque se topó con un hombre recargado en un árbol, al principio se escondió al verlo pues no era normal que hubiera gente andando sola en los adentros del bosque. Lo miró una vez más y apretando las ramillas que llevaba consigo contra su pecho salió de su escondite.

El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo y Rin se convenció de que no podía ser malo, alguien tan hermoso sólo podía ser un ángel o Dios, se acercó un poco más y vio que estaban en gran parte sus ropas teñidas en carmín por la sangre. ¡Pobrecito! En ese estado ni siquiera se podría mover, moriría de hambre allí o algún animal lo podría atacar.

Desde ese día comenzó a visitarlo. A llevarle comida, al menos, una vez al día, lo cual ya de por sí era difícil dado la escasez de esta, así que en ocasiones incluso comía solamente la mitad de su ración y lo restante lo guardaba en un pañuelo para dárselo a quien en ese entonces no era más que un desconocido, un ángel caído del cielo; hermoso y resplandeciente (según ella), pasados un par de días yéndolo a ver, comenzó a hablarle, hacer preguntas sobre dónde estaban sus padres, quién era ella y cosas por el estilo. Preguntas cortas y después la corría.

En aquél tiempo apenas prestaba atención, limitándose a sonreírle, fascinada por motivos que aún hoy no descifraba y sin poder contestarle por lo mismo. Desde que sus padres murieron no lograba articular palabra y de cualquier manera, a pesar de poderlo haber hecho no había nadie en serio interesado en escucharla y a pesar de que su inexplicable silencio afectara a nadie, todos actuaban como si les estuviera insultando o algo por el estilo, por ello siempre se escapaba de ahí después de terminar sus deberes.

Esa mañana, una de tantas, fue al río, al señor le agradaría comer pescado, siempre le llevaba frutas o verduras, algo de carne seguro le gustaría.

No fue la mejor idea, en cuanto la vieron la comenzaron a aporrear unos pescadores de la aldea, alegando que ella estaba robándoles; como si hasta el lama de las piedras les perteneciera.

Lastimaron uno de sus ojos, lo dejaron tan hinchado que apenas y podía ver y lo poco que vislumbraba le ocasionaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, así que la anciana le ató un pedazo de tela y cocinó el pescado para ella (por lo menos la habían dejado conservarlo), en cuanto pudo salió en busca del señor. Lo encontró como siempre, recostado contra el árbol y al parecer se encontraba mejor de su brazo, le entregó la comida que llevaba en un paquete, le preguntó qué había ocurrido en su ojo e igual que siempre su respuesta fue una sonrisa y él no volvió a hablar.

Contestar con sonrisas siempre es un buen método, da la impresión de que si eres capaz de sonreír nada puede ir tan mal.

Esa noche, la aldea se encontraba en tal quietud que los grillos se podían escuchar claramente, la brisa era fresca y la luna iluminada parte de la choza; una noche perfecta para descansar o morir, según lo prefieras. Apenas estaba cayendo en sueños cuando unos aullidos la hicieron brincar, buscó con la mirada a la anciana pero no la encontró, lo único que veía era un haz de luz que atravesaba el lugar. Se puso de pie, y tragando duro, se armó de valor para salir a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Una nueva pesadilla hecha realidad. Lobos —y no simplemente lobos, no, demonios lobo—, gritos y sangre eran las únicas cosas que su cerebro se permitía procesar_. Corre_. Se gritaba en su cabeza, pero sus piernas se rehusaban a obedecerla. El grito de una mujer siendo devorada frente a ella la sacó de su ensoñación y arrancó la huida para salir de la aldea. Quizá lo hubiera logrado, quizá no pero quién sabía pues cierto rostro estoico vino a su memoria y emprendió la carrera hacía el bosque.

El señor aún no estaba del todo recuperado, ¿y si los lobos lo habían atacado? Lucía muy fuerte pero… su brazo. No miró hacia atrás para ver si la perseguían por miedo a tropezarse y caer, pero la distracción que causaron sus cavilaciones fungió con el mismo efecto pues no fue necesario que hubiera algún tipo de obstáculo en el camino; con sus propios pies bastó, haciéndola estrellarse contra la tierra.

Dio un par de volteretas en el suelo, el cual iba cuesta abajo, hasta quedar casi inconsciente por el aturdimiento. Luego, un par de aullidos que a sus oídos se hacían más lejanos y la vibración del suelo más fuerte. Demasiada suerte sería salvarse de nuevo, no hay en este mundo terceras oportunidades. Y de cualquier forma, Rin no veía el horror y miedo en la muerte que las demás personas sí. Ah, la maravilla de la inocencia.

Entre más se acercaban los demonios, más se dejaba lleva por la inconsciencia, quedando su mente en un refulgente blanco.

_Despertar_, eso era lo que quería, no importaba si al hacerlo se descubría en el mismo Edén o en la sucia tierra. Solamente quería salir de la negrura que la ahogaba. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando o volando, con el céfiro golpeándola dulcemente. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a entrecerrarlos por el resplandor que le calaba la vista.

—Amo, la humana despertó —escuchó una vocecilla rasposa cerca y pronto unos golpecillos en su pierna—, niña, niña, anda, levántate de una vez y vete.

Rin se sentó, un poco mareada de momento y miró alrededor, iba sobre una especie de enorme animal o bien un pequeño dragón de dos cabezas, al lado de él estaba una cosa verde que era una mezcla entre renacuajo y enano con un peculiar bastón de madera y al mirar al frente el corazón le dio un brinco; el señor iba caminando apaciguado y lucía sano. Se bajó del animal, olvidando preguntarse el cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Fue un desperdicio que el amo utilizara a Tenseiga para revivir a esa chiquilla… —-comenzó a refunfuñar para sí el pequeño yōkai verde.

—Jaken, cállate —la voz grave que provenía del señor le provocó un escalofrío, era tan inexpresiva.

Caminó hacia el hombre, intrigada por lo que había dicho el renacuajo, y le haló la manga, haciendo que éste se detuviera y la mirara de reojo con la misma emoción que mostraba su voz.

—Señor…—dijo la niña, con una voz que le salió queda y le raspó la garganta, después de no usarla en tanto tiempo.

El señor regresó la mirada al frente y reanudó su marcha.

La niña sonrió ampliamente, yendo detrás de él.

—Mocosa insolente —exclamó enfurecido el hombrecito y manoteando—, ¿cómo te atreves a tocar al amo Sesshōmaru? —chilló de nuevo Jaken, pero ahora dirigiéndose a la niña.

—Tu nombre —habló nuevamente el imponente ambarino.

La niña entendió que le había hablado a ella.

—Rin.

—Rin, ya puedes irte —dijo de vuelta y comenzó su marcha una vez más.

—Hey, niña, el amo dijo que te fueras. Largo.

Rin únicamente soltó una risilla y fue detrás del señor Sesshōmaru, siguiéndole los pasos. Señor Sesshōmaru, le gustó cómo sonaba.

_.._

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia la tenía olvidada en una carpeta, era para el concurso del mes de Febrero del foro ¡Siéntate! y por una cosa o por otra no lo pude terminar pero me pareció una lástima dejarlo en el olvido así que ¡aquí esta! No será muy largo, no creo llegar a los diez capítulos. En fin, espero actualizar cada domingo.<em>

_Hasta entonces y recuerden; "agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es peor que... que... ¡es muy malo! ¿ok?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>La niña que seguía al demonio<strong>

_"Las tristezas no se hicieron para las bestias, sino para los hombres; pero si los hombres las sienten mucho se vuelven bestias"._

_-Miguel De Cervantes Saavedra_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

La vida en la aldea era buena; apacible, feliz, rutinaria. Sin su señor Sesshōmaru. Siempre que iba a los campos, colinas o cualquier lugar al aire libre los recuerdos de los días y noches que pasaban a la intemperie le venían junto a la melancolía de esa época de aventuras y, a pesar de que la alegraba que el demonio Naraku hubiese sido destruido, la vida se había vuelto monótona después de lo que fue llamado por muchos como la Época Negra.

— ¡Rin! Apresúrate, la anciana Kaede tiene lista la comida —gritó Kohaku a lo lejos, haciéndola reaccionar.

— ¡En un momento voy! —tomó la canasta junto con las hierbas que recogió y subió la colina que la llevaba de regreso a la aldea.

Arriba, el muchacho la estaba esperando, con sus acostumbradas ropas de exterminador, que le daban un aspecto mayor, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aún lograba ver esos vestigios del niño que la cuidó cuando Naraku la raptó.

Llegaron con la vieja Kaede y comieron los tres, Kohaku estaba quedándose ahí por un tiempo, tomando un descanso de sus entrenamientos y aprovechando para visitar a su hermana y sobrinas. Habría podido quedarse con Sango pero, al parecer, ser la nana de las gemelas y el bebé veinticuatro horas al día no estaba dentro de su concepto de _descansar._

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el muchacho, señalando un paquete en la esquina de la cabaña.

—Oh, cierto, había olvidado dártelo Rin —dijo la vieja, dándose un golpecito en la frente por olvidadiza y estirándose para tomar el paquete—. Lo trajo Sesshōmaru, bueno Jaken pero es lógico que por órdenes de Sesshōmaru.

La joven tomó el envoltorio y abrió con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó el joven exterminador, curioso.

—Otro kimono —contestó, admirando la suave seda de la que estaba hecho y las hermosas flores de loto que lo adornaban. Sin embargo el que siempre le diera obsequios no la hacía emocionarse menos.

—Y… ¿viene seguido? —interrogó Kohaku casual (o eso intentó), como para hacer conversación, pero con un tinte sospechoso en el fondo de su voz

— ¿Quién? Oh, pues no tanto —respondió Rin con un pequeño mohín de disgusto pero rápidamente compuso su expresión a su alegría habitual—, pero casi siempre me manda regalos, ya sean kimonos, peinetas o cualquier monería por el estilo… eso significa que no se ha olvidado de mí.

Lo último lo dijo más para sí, pero la mirada repentinamente cristalina no pasó desapercibida para Kohaku.

Después de un rato de plática amena, en la que el mayor mencionado fue extrañamente alguien ausente, Kohaku y Rin fueron a descansar un rato en la colina, a ambos les gustaba mucho ese lugar; era un lugar que guardaba gratos recuerdos para el par.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que vivía en la aldea, tiempo en el que su mejor amigo había sido el chico a su lado, pero el momento de sus entrenamientos llegó, es por eso que desde hace un año y medio sólo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Kohaku, desde su lugar, acostado con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—En que ya casi no te veo y por cierto, ¿por qué tomaste el descanso ahora? Tengo entendido que esta próxima la temporada de yōkais o como se llame cuando andan los monstruos rondando.

El taijiya soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de Rin.

—Tienes razón, pero no me quedaré tanto, sólo vine por algo importante.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso importante? —Rin frunció el entrecejo, no tenía idea a qué se refería Kohaku.

El chico tomó un impulso y balanceándose su cuerpo quedó sentado.

—Pues tu cumpleaños —al ver la cara de confusión y después de sorpresa de Rin no pudo más que suspirar—. Lo olvidaste de nuevo, en serio, no conozco a alguien aparte de ti que no sea capaz de recordar su cumpleaños.

—Bah —desmereció la chiquilla con una mano—, ¿qué me dices de InuYasha?

—No compares Rin, tú apenas vas a llegar a los trece e InuYasha tiene —comenzó a usar sus dedos para contar pero no le alcanzaron entre los de manos y pies juntos—, como… muchos años.

—Exagerado —musitó y echó la cabeza atrás, viendo las estrellas. Soñando despierta que un hombrecillo verde y hombre albino surcaban el cielo—, entonces ¿qué me vas a regalar? —inquirió para salir de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Regalo? Creí que con mi presencia sería suficiente —dijo jugando el pelinegro.

—Claro, pero no se acabaría el mundo si quisieras darme algún presente —comentó con las mejillas un poco sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

—Además, ¿qué podría regalarte que no tengas ya? Yo no podría pagar ni medio kimono de los que te da el señor Sesshōmaru.

—No tiene por qué ser costoso; la intención es lo que cuenta —le aclaró con uno de esos pucheros que hacía cada vez que no entendían algo que ella decía.

* * *

><p>La cabaña estaba tan llena que apenas y se podían mover sin chocar, todos estaban allí; Kohaku, Sango, el monje Miroku, el bebé, las gemelas, la anciana Kaede, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippō, Kōga, Ayame, la pulga Myōga y hasta el viejo Tōtōsai (ni idea de cómo se enteró este último).<p>

Estaba segura de que el bullicio bien se podría escuchar hasta el otro lado de la aldea. Como siempre el tema fueron las aventuras del pasado en las que dependiendo el narrador era el héroe, como esa en la que Shippō destruyó sin ayuda a los hermanos relámpago, únicamente con su trompo mágico o cuando el anciano Myōga venció a un yōkai araña que se hacía pasar por monje.

Sin embargo, aunque también reía de las ocurrencias y tontas discusiones que tenían los presentes no podía estar feliz del todo, optó por sentarse en una esquina aparentando cansancio, casi se queda dormida de verdad cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro, observó sobre él y vio a Kagome sentándose junto a ella.

—No estés triste —le susurró la sacerdotisa en su oído.

—No estoy triste, solo cansada —sonrió, intentando mantener la farsa.

—Rin, conozco muy bien el cansancio del que hablas —dijo con una sonrisa igual a la suya mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Pensar que si puedes sonreír entonces todo estará bien.

— ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? —indagó con la mirada gacha.

La azabache se acercó de nuevo a su oído para tratar de evitar que la audición súper desarrollada de algunos escucharan.

—Porque hubo un tiempo en el que siempre estaba cansada y sonreía tanto que mis mejillas dolían —dirigió una mirada a InuYasha—, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes —regresó su atención a Rin—. Aún no acaba el día, no pierdas la fe.

Sin embargo ese día su señor no llegó, ni ese año… ni al siguiente. Sólo estaban sus regalos, pero nunca su señor Sesshōmaru.

.

.

**Gracias a los dos anónimos y a Hayde princess of Janina por comentar**. Nos leemos el próximo domingo, espero les guste el cap. besos :*


End file.
